Valiorn Illaseran
Valiorn is the middle child of the Illaseran family. He was originally the Demon Lord of the physical plain, but that title went to his son Alastron after Alastron succeeding in killing him. About Valiorn is the Gatekeeper of the Lower Plain and the husband of the Higher Plain god Lucifer. His bloodline is one of Erasphius' first creations and he is one of Erasphius' physical plain vessels. Valiorn has three children; Lucas with Lucifer, and twins Alastron and Kuronna with Faerian. Valiorn is responsible for raising Alastron and Kuronna for nineteen years alongside his twin brother Onikizu, though he only had Lucas for five years before passing him off to his older brother Elenæsius. History Little is known of his history prior to meeting Lucifer. After the loss of his son and splitting from his wife, Lucifer began sneaking trips to the physical plain where he met and fell in love with the Demon Lord, Valiorn. As the main gods do not have any visible qualms against each other and because Valiorn is one of his favourite children, Erasphius approved of and allowed their relationship. Shortly after meeting they were married and Lucas was born. However, at the discovery of the halfbreed's birth, a group of Rebel Angels in league with Leviathan exhiled Lucifer from the Higher Plain for treason against angelkind and barred him from returning. Lucifer, Valiorn, and Lucas were together for five years before Lucifer finally couldn't take it anymore and decided he wanted his realm back. After hiding Lucas away with Valiorn's older brother for protection, the two attempted to reclaim the Higher Plain through force. Although they were able to break the forcefield blocking his entrance, it set off a trap planted by Leviathan that forced Lucifer into an artefactal stasis. Blocked from entering the inner realms of the Higher Plain due to lack of angel blood, Valiorn was helpless to prevent said stasis and as a result went into a rather permanant state of demonic mania. Knowing he would not be able to safely look after Lucas in such a state, Elenæsius gained custody of him. Shortly after his return to the physical plain he was approached by an angel named Faerian. While neutral to Lucifer's stasis, Faerian and his older brother Lucian were responsible for helping the new angel king Ryante hide the artefact away and later helping to attach it to the soul of Lucian's newborn son. Faerian was ordered to keep Valiorn distracted from ever trying to find the artefact and pretended to be trying to win the Demon Lord over instead. Presuming that getting close to Faerian would allow him access to knowledge of the Higher Plain and eventually Lucifer's whereabouts, he allowed it and the two eventually married. Faerian may have actually fallen for Valiorn over time but Valiorn had no real interest in him and shortly after the twins were born, wanting the children for their mixed blood, he killed him. Stuck in the permanant state of demonic mania that allowed no room for affection, Alastron was abused and Kuronna was neglected. Shortly after Faerian's death, Valiorn's twin brother Onikizu moved in with Valiorn and his children in order to help keep them in-line. An accomplished Phy, his powers were frequently used against the children to prevent them from lying or disobeying their father. It is hinted at that Valiorn and Onkizu had a sexual relationship during this time. Valiorn also had a sexual relationship with Alastron who never fought back due to threats of harm against his sister who born devoid of magik. This continued for nineteen years at which point Alastron and Kuronna graduated and vanished from their uncle's sight with their half-brother's assistance. Present Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships